Really Daddy
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: 15 years after the gang leaves East High.  They have a new problem having teenage kids to deal with
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: This is the story of what happened 15 years after everyone left from East High. This is a story of the lives of these couples as they go through having teenage kids. One of the hardest times for a parent is when their children hit the drama that comes with having teenagers

Year 2024:

Gabriella and Troy Bolton: They live in a large house in Los Angelas with their 15 year old son and daughter (twins) names are Jacob and Isabella. They are freshman at East High.

Zeke and Sharpay Baylor: They live in the same development as Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi. They live in a big house in LA and they have a 15 year old son named Zeke Jr. and a 12 year old daughter named Alexandria aka Alex. Zeke is a freshman like Jacob and Isabella. Alex is in grade 7 at East Junior High.

Taylor and Chad Danforth: Again live in the same devolpment as everyone else. They like Troy and Gabriella have twin son and daughter 15 years old. Their names are Stella and Brandon freshman as well.

Kelsi and Ryan Evans: Again live in that same neighborhood. They have a daughter that is 12 years old named Selena and is best friends with Alex. Again in grade 7 with Alex in Junior high.

"Isabella!" Troy yells from the kitchen telling their daughter to hurry up before shes late again.

"I'm coming daddy!" Isabella says walking into the kitchen in a short sleeve boat neck shirt and shorts and sneakers and her bag. She always brings a change of clothes to school cause the clothes she wants to wear he father disapproves of so what he doesn't know won't hurt him of me.

"Hey mom" giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella, you ready Jake in the car waiting for you to take you to school" Gabriella says sweetly

"Speaking of, why can't i drive you always let him drive, dad?" Shes askes staring straight at her father.

"Because he is more responible then you, how many cars has he totalled in the last 6 months." Troy said without looking up from the newspaper.

"Dad that is not fair those weren't my fault those fucking driving weren't paying attention and they hit me" shes retortes

"Isabella Marie, watch your language" Gabriella says looking at her daughter

"Fine I'm going, bye" Shes says before kissing her mom on the forehead and kissing her father on the cheek.

"Have fun at school" Gabriella and Troy say at the same time.

**Isabella's POV**

_I can't believe he keeps throughing that in my face, it wasn't my fault. Okay maybe the second one was my fault but my boyfriend was texting my and it was important because he wanted to know if we could go out this weekend. How that is gonna happen i have no idea because my dad doesn't know about him he doesn't approve of me dating at all especically when hes a Junior. By the way my boyfriends name is Justin. My dad is so protective of me cause I'm his baby girl. Oh My God he is so hard to talk to Urrrrghhhh.._

"Isabella come on we are gonna be late" Jacob yells from the car

"Jake calm down, I had to yell at dad again this morning" I said getting into the car

"About the drving thing?" He asked

"How'd you know" I asked

"Cause that what you two have been fighting about that forever now" Jake says

"Yeah, well hes being dad so whatever, i we need to go now i have to change before homeroom cause Justin meets me outside of homeroom, and I dont want him seeing this horrible outfit." I tell him.

"Why don't you wear them to school?" Jake asks

"Cause you know dad would have a cow if he saw me in my mini skirt and v neck shirt with heels he would kill me." I tell him as we are parking in to the parking lot.

"Alright i love you but i have to go change and I will see you in homeroom with the gang okay." I kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the car into the school.

"Your gonna get caught one of these days cause dad comes back to work on friday as the gym and english teacher and we both have him." Jake yells at me

"Whatever, talk at lunch about this." I yell at him walking into the school then into the bathroom.

**Jake's POV**

_She is gonna get in trouble when dad comes back to school. I hope she knows what shes doing._

**Isabella's POV**

Walking out of the bathroom and almost ran into my dad. When he looked back i ran back into the bathroom before he could see me.

"Isabella" he yells

_Shoot I'm caught_

I stick me head out the bathroom door

"Hi daddy." I say

"Why are you in the bathroom 2 minutes before homeroom shouldn't you be there." He asks

"Yeah, but I had to use the bathroom, is there a law telling me I can't pee before class dad?" i ask him

"No, just dont be late." He says and is about to turn away

"Hey sweetie I waited for you at your locker but jake said you were changing before class" Justin says

"Ummmm...Justin...yeah I don't know what to say." I say to my dad

"Who are you?" Dad asks Justin

"Bella's boyfriend and who are you?" He asked

"Troy Bolton" Dads says

"Are you giving my girlfriend a hard time cause if you are you are gonna have to stop before i beat you up...wait did you say your last name was Bolton?" Justin asked

"Yeah, I doubt you could beat me up i have about 15 years on you and I'm about 10 times stronger than you." Dad says back

"Daddy stop." I say stepping out of the bathroom and regetting as soon as I do it. I look down at myself.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dad askes me

"Ummmm... i tripped and got mud on my shirt and i always bring back up clothes." I tell him

_Yeah that should work... I hope._

"You don't think I believe that do you?" He asks

"No" I say looking down at the floor.

"And since when do you have a boyfriend that I don't know about." He asks

"We met at lunch." I says hoping he will believe that

"No, Bella we met when I asked you out at that party last weekend" Justin says proudly

I elbow him in the ribs "OW"

"What party?" He asks

"The homecoming junior party." Justin says again

"Your a junior" he asks

"Yea" He says

"We will talk about this at home Isabella Marie Bolton." he says stern and walks down the hall into the office

"Thank Justin." I say

"What did I do?" he says following he to homeroom kisses me and walks to his homeroom

"Isabella Bolton detention for being late" says Ms. Box

"Yeah, thanks dad." I mumble under my breath

"Did you say your dad as in Troy Bolton." she asks

"Yea, so hes the english teacher and gym teacher he was picking up his work and decided to make me late for homeroom cause he decided hey lets yell at Isabella" I say sitting down at my desk

"Oh, then no detention." she says

"Thanks, really wish I had one i don't want to go home today, I'm in for an ear full thats for sure." I say back and put my head down

_Thats another thing he can hold agaisnt me later. I'm never gonna get a car or be able to leave the house cause I'm gonna be grounded._

**Troy POV**

_That girl doen't know when to jusst listen to me does she. She really is her mothers daughter, I remember Gabriella never listening to me and she got into so much trouble but I was always their to save her, I have to do that her for my daughter cause I love her so much, I don't want her to get hurt._

"Hey Ella you here?" I ask walking into the house

No answer. I walk into the kitchen and found a note

_Hey Sexy Man,_

_Went out for a run be back later. But after my run I'm going to the food store, we are almost out of food._

_xx_

_Ella_

"I love that women" he says and walks up the stairs to his room to take a nap before he has a talk with his daughter about the dangers of everything she is doing in her life.

**Isabella POV**

I walk intot he bathroom I have to text my mom to see if she can help me.

_Hey mom, i need your help xoxo -Bells_

_Hey whats you -Mom_

_Dad saw me at school today and met my boyfriend mom HELP -Bells_

_OMG, really what happened -Mom_

_He told me we gonna have to talk at home I need you there cause he always goes easy on me when your there -Bells_

_I can't I told you to tell him about your boyfriend, but I will talk to him about the dressing cause that normal for girls your age to dress the way you were. -Mom_

_But mom the part I'm scard for is the boyfriend part what am I suppose to do -Bells_

_I can't help you I told you to tell him and you told me you told him, which means you lied to me so we are gonna have a talk after your father does Isabella -Mom_

_Fine, I'm sorry -Bells_

_Okay xox love you bella -Mom_

_Thanks love you too, gotta go back to class xoxo -Bells_

**Later that day (Bolton house)**

"Come on Izzy." Jake says

"Give me a minute i need to collect my thoughts." I say to him

"Told you, you were gonna get caught" He says joking and walking into the house

"Alright here I go." i start to walk towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

_Told you, you were gonna get caught" He says joking and walking into the house_

_"Alright here I go." I start to walk towards the house._

Isabella's POV

I slowly walk into the house. Thanking god that the stairs upstairs are right near the door so I maybe could get past my dad. I get almost to the 5 step and I hear

"You better reverse and park it in this seat missy" Troy says from the kitchen

"Damn I'm caught" I mumble. Slowly walking to the kitchen and sit down on the seat at the island and look up to my dad and smile sweetly.

"Hi daddy how was your day?" I ask

"Don't even try it, I'm so disappointed in you." he says

"Will it help if I say I'm sorry?" I ask sweetly

"Thank you, but no." He retorts

_Shoot_

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have a boyfriend who is older than you Bells?" He asks calmer.

"If you think all Justin wants to do is get in my pants, you are so wrong." I almost yell.

"I was a boy once to Bells I know how they think especially at that age that's all they think about is sex." Troy says

"Why didn't you tell me Bells." he asks

"Cause I know how you are you go into protective dad mode and then try to control my life you doing right now. Why does it matter its only sex." I say

"Only sex?" he asks shocked.

"Like I said its just sex everyone does it, I know you and mom do at least once a week, remember the walls are thin and my room is right next to yours, dad." I tell him.

"But I am married to your mother, hey I know what you are trying to do, don't change the subject and this is about you Isabella." he says

"Worth a try, I am not like I'm a virgin anymore so why does it matter." I says then regret big time.

_SHIT I didn't mean to say the last part he is gonna triple ground me and mom doesn't know about it either, but she will go easy on me._

"YOUR NOT A VIRGIN!" he yells

"Your not a virgin since when?" Jake comes down and asks just as shocked

"Okay Jake leave please" I plead. And Jake walks back up the stairs after seeing my face.

"It happened at camp during this summer and it was awful and I regret doing it, I just wanted to know what the big deal was, I'm so sorry daddy I really should listen to you more when you said I should wait for someone I love cause if I don't this could happen, I really hate it when your right." I say

"Okay we will talk about that with your mother and your clothes Bells why?" He asks.

"Cause that what girls my age wear but can we talk about that with mom too please." I ask

"Sure." He says

"Now about my grounding?" I ask cause I know he didn't forget

"Your grounded 4 weeks, give me your cell phone." He says

"What my baby are you crazy this is my life dad." I say not wanting to give it to him

"Isabella Marie give it." he nearly yells

"Fine." I say handing over my I-Phone

"And no laptop, already took it so don't worry about it, and if it school related than you can use the desktop with super vision." He says

"What am I 5 dad, I don't need to be watched like a hawk." I say

"Oh and I am not the cruel cause you have watch T.V and use this." He picks up the house phone.

"What is this?" I ask knowing where this is going

"The house phone and you can use it for an hour a night until your grounding is over so use it wisely." he says walking away

"Your so unfair dad." I yell and stomp up to my room and slam my door.

_Urgh he is so unfair and I am not aloud to leave the house, but I have a date Friday Urgh, oh I'm going just have to figure out how._

(Skipping to Friday to the day Troy goes back to work and Isabella's date with Justin)

**Friday Morning**

Isabella's POV

"Come on Isabella we need to get to school." Jake yells up the stairs

_I had to beg my dad to let Jake drive me so I could still see my friends and my boyfriend before class cause if it was up to him I would be there now sitting in the class room waiting for homeroom bored out of my mind._

"I'm coming calm down." I say walking down the stairs in the clothes I usually wear after I change cause my mom convinced dad to let me.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Troy." I hear my mom say in their room next to mine and they are thin._

"_Gabriella don't take he side she was dressing so revealing how are you okay with it." Troy says_

"_Cause she is a teenage girl just let her dress the way she wants please Troy look at it for a 15 year old girls point of view." Gabriella say to her husband_

"_Fine but I don't like it, can you tell her she really isn't talking to me after this afternoon." Troy asks_

_**Its true I am not talking to him into my grounding is over cause… well I really don't now why cause I still get grounded again if I do something else.**_

"_Yes." she says then I hear footsteps going to the bed, oh no come on it's a school night it doesn't matter if it's a weekend when they go at it cause my moms a screamer and keeps me up but then I can sleep late._

_I bang on the wall and scream, "Please don't go at it is a school night I need to sleep can't you two wait till tomorrow night please?" I ask_

_Then I hear footsteps coming into my room._

"_Were you listening?" Mom asks me_

"_No the walls are thin." I say knowing she knows I was listening_

"_Sure good night Bells." they both say_

"_Are you gonna go at it?" I ask_

"_No." they both say _

"_I don't believe you but I need to go to sleep so goodnight" I say rolling over_

_End of Flashback_

**English Class (End)**

"Thank god its over." I say under my breath cause my dads the teacher

_I spend every day and night with him and now I see him twice a day and trust me he is not the easiest person to live with trust me but I still love him._

BING BONG

"Alright class see you tomorrow." he says

_All during class I kept hearing the girls behind me talk about how hot he is and how they would like to study with him. And I nearly gagged cause he is my father and is 15 years older then all of us._

"Can I talk to you Isabella" He asks knowing I can't say no cause he's not my father right now but teacher can't talk back to a teacher even they are your father.

"Yes sure Mr. Bolton." I say. _I still I can't believe the lie I tell people that I have no relationship to Mr. Bolton and that's it's a weird scary thing that means nothing they actually believe me._

"I'm more talking to you as your father than a teacher since you won't talk to me at home." he says closing the door. I sit down on his desk.

"Bella ass off my desk." he says walking over to me.

"Oooo look who knows how to curse." I stand up he never curses at home even if he is super mad.

"Bella are you really gonna be like this for a month." He asks

"Yea, you are having me watched by Jacob so I won't go near Justin, like who does that." I ask

"Cause I am worried about you." He says

"Dad I told you I regret having sex okay and I don't want to do it again anytime soon." I say

"I know but…" He says before I cut him off

"Dad can we finish this later I will talk to you okay but I'm gonna be later for gym." I say hoping he will let me go

"Since when do you want to go to gym, Bells" he asks

"Well I just don't want to have this talk at school okay its weird enough having your father as your English and Gym teacher." I say.

"Yeah okay bye." he kisses me on the cheek

"You know I love you dad right even if you do this kind of thing cause I know your doing it for my own good but please." I say standing at the door

"Yea I know, I love you too, now go get changed for gym, tell the class I'll be there in a minute." he says

"Okay dad." I say leaving the room and turn and get bombed by questions by girls I don't even know.

"Why were you having a one on one session with Mr. Bolton?" a girl asks standing outside dads classroom door.

"Cause he had to talk to me about home why is it any of your business." I ask

"Cause….well are you fucking him?" the other girl asks

"Urgh gross no that so nasty he's my father." I say walking towards the gym

"Oooo is he married." the first ones asks

"Yeah to my mom for the last 15 years so don't even try to get close to my dad and he's 15 years older then all of us so just stay away from my dad." knowing I'm getting angry and anyone who knows me if I get angry I'm dangerous; that's why know wants to get me angry.

"Sorry we will." they say innocently

"Why does everyone think he's hot he really isn't, but it would be weird if I thought so but whatever." I say closing the locker room door to change.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time"Sorry we will." they say innocently"Why does everyone think he's hot he really isn't, but it would be weird if I thought so but whatever." I say closing the locker room door to change__"Hey bells why so late another one on one session with Mr. Bolton" a random guy asks

"Guys leave her alone" Jake said

"Why everyone knows they are like really close; its no secret they have something going on" the guy said again

All my friends kept there mouths shut because if anyone of them said a word it would probably be about how we are close because I'm his princess or I'm daddy's little girl. And I don't need everyone knowing he is my father that would just be weird.

"Guys just let it go" Jake says

"Why is she hiding something that you know about, spill" this guy says

"HE MY FATHER WILL YOU LET IT GO NOW" I scream

"He's what?" he this asks stunned

"Her father now will you kindly get back in your seat before I give you detention"

Troy says

"Yes sir" the guy says and runs back to his seat

"Today class we will be playing soccer then next week will be playing basketball" he says

_Of course soccer that's a sport that I'm good at and basketball besides that is my dad's favorite sport but I've been playing that game for years probably since I've been able to hold a basketball._

"Lets go outside" He says

10 minutes later

"Pass the ball I've got a clear shot" I scream to my team member

"Here" she kicks to me

I kicked it and the defender defended it and kicked back at me and right at my ankle and I went down like a ton of bricks

"Whoa my ankle, fuck my ankle" I scream

"DADDY" I scream louder this time

"Bells what's wrong?" he asks

"My ankle I think its broken" I say crying

"Where does it hurt?" he asks moving his hand over her ankle and when he reaches the bone in my ankle I screech

"Right there, stop touching it" I say

"Can you get up?" he asks

"No" I say

"Alright, come here babe, I've got you" he says picking me up

"Thanks daddy" I say resting my head on his shoulder

In the nurses office

"Okay what happened Bolton?" Mrs. Sidesicker

"I kicked the soccer ball and they defended it and kicked back my ankle and I went down" I say

"Alright I can tell by how much pain your in right now that it is broken" she says

"Hospital?" I ask a little scared

Ever since I was little I spent a lot the time in the hospital for my grandpa and I hate hospitals there awful.

"Yes, I'll page your father." She said walking out of the room.

With the Nurse

"Page Bolton for me." she says to the office

"Which one?" the guy asks

"Troy" she's says

"Okay"

Paging Coach Bolton your needed in the nurses office" the guy says over the intercom

Within 2 minutes he was in the nurses office

"Bella Bear" he says coming to hug me

"Daddy" I say crying

"What's up nurse" Troy asks pulling me close

"She needs to go the hospital, should I pull Jake out of class" the nurse asks

"Yes I'll call his mother to come to pick me up after we get the ambulance here" dad says

"Mom is gonna be mad at you" I say calming down a bit

"Why your hurt" he says

"You're the teacher, your were suppose to be there to make sure that doesn't happen" I say

"I didn't hurt on purpose" he says dialing mom

Calling Gabriella (Troy / **Gabriella**)

**Gabriella: Hey sexy man**

Troy: Brie

**Gabriella: What happened**

Troy: How do you something happened

**Gabriella: Because you only say Brie if something happened what happened Bolton**

Troy: Umm…. Isabella broke her ankle and you have to pick up Jake

**Gabriella: She…..Troy we will talk about this later**

Troy: Ok

Call End

"Told you" I look at him with my head on his shoulder

"It was an accident" Dad says rubbing my ankle

"You know how she is when it comes to me and Jake, remember when Jake broke his hand with the basketball, she almost blew a gasket" I say falling asleep

"Yeah that's your mother" He says pulling a blanket over us.

"I love you daddy" I say

"I love you too Bella Bear" he says

"I hate the hospital daddy" I say

"I know babe its okay I will be there every step of the way" he says

After the hospital

"Daddy I cant reach the remote" I say trying to grab the remote but not succeeding

"Ok, here sweetie" he picks it up and gives it to me

"Thank you" I say changing the channel

Next day

"And that is why the is a grammar error and not a spelling error" Dad says

_Ring Bing_

"Bella stay after" He says

"Sure Mr. Bolton" I say

I still cant say dad even if the cat is out of the bag.

"Ooo another one on one session with Mr. Bolton" a guy says

"Really…everyone now knows he's my father now…..leave it at that" I say angry now

"What's up dad" I ask

"Well I think I should tell you first before I tell Jake because your mother knows how close we are and everything" he starts

"Omg you and mom are getting divorced arent you" I say tears forming in my eyes

"God no" he says

"Thank god, then what" I ask

"Well your mother is pregnant again" He says

"What" I say shocked

Yeah I always wanted a brother and sister but now could ruin me and my dads new found closeness

"That great dad" I fake smile

"Can I go now?" I ask

"Sure" he says

I get out of there and quickly get to the gym to Jake

"Jake where are you" I scream in the gym

"Here why?" he says turning his head

"Mom pregnant" I scream

"What" he says

"Yeah, like new baby" I say almost crying

"Why are you crying Bella" a voice says behind me

"I'm just so happy daddy that it" I turn around and look at my dad

"Bells I know you better than that what is bothering you" he asks

"Nothing, just drop it dad" I say

"Isabella Marie Bolton" He says

"What" I yell

"What is wrong with you" he asks

"Nothing, and yeah I'm not gonna be home for dinner I'm going to Aunt Taylor's" I say

"Isabella Marie, look at me" He says

"Why" I say turning to him

"Why are you crying sweetheart" he asks

"I don't want to talk about it" I say hopping away

_Stupid new baby _I think


End file.
